Zenoheld
Zenoheld is the former ruler of Vestal. He is also the father of Hydron. He didn't seem to bond very well with Hydron. He is the only adult brawler in the entire series. He was once called King 'Zero-head' by Dan. He uses a Mechanical Bakugan made by Professor Clay. He is a Pyrus Brawler as he was seen using a Pyrus Gauntlet. He battled the Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia with a Pyrus Farbros and won. He was attempting to get their Attribute Energy for the Bakugan Termination System. He is also the new leader of the Vexos and he replaces Spectra Phantom as the new Vexos Pyrus Brawler. He brawls with Pyrus Farbros, a Mechanical Bakugan. He is also Prince Hydron’s father and superior. Out of all the Vexos he is shown to be the cruelest among them as he is willing to kill his opponents rather than just simply defeating them. He is voiced by the same voice actor who voiced Naga in the English anime. Story In the first season, Zenoheld had little interaction with the Resistance or the Vexos. The only time he appeared was when he chided Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with him due to his constant failure. He will also check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track, although Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off, as he thinks he is doing fine without his father’s constant nagging. In the second volume, he flees Vestal and resides in his palace on the outskirts of New Vestroia, which is a sort of outer galaxy that is remote from civilization. He is revealed to be a brawler and he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Professor Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first, but then they decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld comes out victorious, but the Ancients escaped and entrusted their Attribute Energies to the Resistance. After hearing the news of the Attribute Energies being dispersed throughout New Vestroia and Earth, he entrusts Mylene Pharaoh with the duty of picking another Subterra Brawler to replace Gus in the Vexos. She chooses Hydron, and he says that he “couldn’t have picked better himself”. After he receives the Haos Energy after Hydron defeats Baron in a brawl he says “I knew I could count on you...Hydron”, revealing that he now trusts him with responsibility more than he did in the first volumn. Soon after Mylene and Volt come back from brawling, he sees a transmission from Spectra, saying that the Vexos, Hydron and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous volumn. This causes him to send Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he’ll get the Attribute Energies first. But when he does, he realizes that Spectra has jammed the transporter system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates him, knowing that he is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow goes to Earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice (who don’t have any Attribute Energies). He wins and proves himself to Zenoheld. He also brawled against Gus Grav, and won with the Farbros-Assail formation, and destroyed Blast Elico, and his Bakugan Trap Hexados. However, Gus Grav survived the final blow. In episode 41, he helps Hydron brawl Mira Clay, Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom. However he does not brawl until Hydron loses to Dan and Spectra. He wins but Farbros was destroyed and he takes the Pyrus energy from Cross Dragonoid. In episode 42, he almost launched the Bakugan Termination System, then Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 try to destroy it, but fail. When Cross Dragonoid brings the B.T. System into the atmosphere and absorbed all the Attribute Energies from it. Zenoheld and the Vexos were furious and are eventually going do something about it. In episode 45, he takes his frustration out on Hydron demanding to know who's fault it was for the destruction of the BT System. After Professor Clay told him about how he could rule over all dimensions he had Clay start up the Alternate Weapon to destroy Earth and Vestal. In episode 49, it is revealed that Zenoheld took his anger against Hydron for another time. He battled against Hydron to see who's the leader, and won. Hydron was then jailed, along with Gus Grav. Zenoheld stated that they were destined not to be father and son. Bakugan *Pyrus Farbros (Destroyed in episode 41, but fixed in episode 49) *Pyrus Assail Trivia * Zenoheld is the only Vexos that lost one battle. * Unlike the other brawlers in New Vestroia, Zenoheld uses a launcher to throw Farbros or a gate card. Gallery 032.PNG|Zenoheld in his formal attire kzot.jpg|King Zenoheld on his throne zenoheld blabling.jpg|Zenoheld talking zc.jpg|Zenoheld controling Assail Farbros Battles Category:Characters Category:Vexos